


Questionable Content

by Ealasaid



Series: A City In Shadows [7]
Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Mobsterswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why of course I know what I’m doing, Neffie dearest. Do you think I could have maintained the Twilight Scoundrels’ dominance over the more interesting parts of society if I didn’t?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Content

**Author's Note:**

> This drew from events in a piece written by the former brafullofsmuppets on tumblr, wherein Heinous Doxy cornered Snooping Scout and hacked his arm off with a chainsaw. Unfortunately, the link no longer works.

Peccant Scofflaw sits in the back of his club swirling the dregs of his drink slowly as Heinous Doxy finishes up her set. She’s ravishing, as usual, but not something he’s interested in despite the coy looks she’s shooting to his corner as she sings songs about love.

Nefarious Bawd sips delicately from her wineglass next to him, corset highlighting choice curves in the low light. “You still haven’t told her no, Peccant?”

“Hmm?” Scofflaw says, innocently absentminded.

“She’s rather volatile,” Bawd continued, ignoring his play at avoiding the conversation.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Scofflaw said straight-faced.

Bawd smiled, almost erasing the feral wariness of her eyes. “Scout continues to blame you about his arm?”

Scofflaw eyed his drink, wishing he had another. “Yes,” he said smoothly. “I’m not too worried about it. He’ll get over it soon enough.” He leaned back, stretching his arms over his head. One of the cocktail waitresses rushed over.

Bawd waited for Scofflaw to wink at the girl and flirtatiously order some cognac before continuing. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing with him?” she inquired with just the faintest hint of skepticism. “He  _is_  a member of the Meddlesome Company.”

Scofflaw tasted the cognac and hummed approvingly. “Why of  _course_  I know what I’m doing, Neffie dearest,” he said with mock reproof. “Do you think I could have maintained the Twilight Scoundrels’ dominance over the more interesting parts of society if I didn’t?”

Bawd quirked one eyebrow at him elegantly. “You refuse to go hunting in the dark, then?”

Scofflaw smiled, managing to show every one of his sharp teeth. Purple flames burned in the depths of his eyes as he looked her dead-on. “That adorable young fellow in Deadeyed Detective’s crew spends half his time skittering in the shadows, in my domain. I’d say that I am  _indeed_  hunting in the dark… and moreover, that I’ve been highly successful as of late.”

“No need to intimidate me, Peccant,” Bawd murmured as the band concluded the song. “I just wished to make sure you weren’t taking too many— ah— chances.”

Scofflaw beams at her, all goodwill as Doxy bows on stage and receives a round of applause. “It’s quite all right,” he said enthusiastically. “I can only hope your curiosity is satisfied.”

“Yes,” Bawd agreed. “It is.”

“Excellent.” Scofflaw downed the remainder of his drink and stood. “Pardon me, madame, but I believe I am off.”

“Without saying goodbye to dear Doxy?”

“I’m afraid so,” he said carelessly. “Good evening, Ms. Bawd.”

She nodded to him once as he disappeared into the shadows. “And you, Scofflaw,” she murmured, brows knit in thought as Doxy came hurrying over to try to catch Scofflaw. 


End file.
